A Weird Year
by Azure Myst
Summary: ok, so the whole animorphical things was based on the idea in the books Animorphs (by K.A. Applegate)that people can turn into animals by absorbing the DNA, so theres my disclaimer,
1. Default Chapter

(blahblahblah) = thoughts ***disclaimer: people I did not write Harry potter, nor come up with the ideas etc. it was all the genius of J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me. That's just not nice.****  
  
***HERMIONE'S POV***  
  
(Lalalalala. So happy to be back.actually I'm happy I got out of that train. Ron was going through all the shades of green. Too many chocolate frogs I suppose. I was a little bit twitchy, I didn't want to get throw-up all over my new cloak. I made Ron sit next to the window and got him a plastic bag, just in case. Now I must shake my gorgeous head back to show my extremely shiny hair. Pantene Pro-V works wonders!)  
  
"Harry, I think I ate too many chocolate frogs," Ron said, clutching his stomach.  
  
(I don't think that nasty shade of green matches with his flamy-ish red hair. It just clashes)  
  
"Too bad you didn't think of keeping your gob shut," retorted the other boy.  
  
"It feels good to be back," I said.  
  
"What did you say 'Mione?" The red haired boy asked.  
  
"She said she wish she didn't have a bugger always asking her questions, Ron," the other boy snickered.  
  
(No, I said I wish you two would stop arguing. It's giving me a migraine. And I'm too young to get migraines. But good guess Harry. Ooooooh here comes Malfoy!)  
  
"Hey Mudblood, how was your vacation?" a drawling voice muttered.  
  
(Creative, isn't he? The darling angel.notice the sarcasm?)  
  
"Say Mudblood one more time and I'll punch your face in," Ron warned, stepping forward.  
  
(Ron, I really appreciate it, but you're kinda embarrassing me.)  
  
"Hey, Malfoy. Are you ready to get beaten by the Gryffindor team again for the House cup?" Hermione said.  
  
(OoOoO, in ya FACE lil fair-haired boy!)  
  
A slow smile formed across Malfoy's pale face, revealing his perfectly white teeth, but his pale eyes narrowed slightly.  
  
"Aww, Hermione, you've gone and hurt my feelings," the boy teased.  
  
(GOD HE'S SO HOT! I mean.oh, the evilness! My, he's grown up. I remember in first year he looked like a vicious little rat. Ah, good memories. Goody. Here comes Pansy. Must she drool over him like that? Her eyes are purple?? Since when does she use magical contacts?? I wonder if that's her natural eye color.I doubt it.)  
  
Pansy came forward, swaying her hips from side to side. She clutched Malfoy's arm possessively.  
  
"Hermione, darling, how are you? Well, I hope my little cuddly-wuddly Drackie poo didn't hurt your feelings." She said with a tinge of sarcasm. "I'll just free him from your hands, okay? Come Drackie. Let's go sit together at the Slytherin table." She dragged Malfoy away from the threesome.  
  
(Let's go sit at the Slytherin table. Stupid Pansy.)  
  
"Well, Pansy has undergone a dramatic change," I commented, breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't think so. When I was getting off the Hogwarts Express, I saw her casting mushy love glances at him." Ron said.  
  
(How DARE she??? He's MINE! Mine I tell you!)  
  
"He is going to have a lot to put up with now that Pansy's attached herself to him," Harry said laughing, looking over his shoulder to see Pansy still holding on firmly to Malfoy's arm.  
  
(That's not what I meant at all you two owl pellets. I meant her face and body. She's developed if you know what I mean. There's a word for that. Um.oh yeah! Voluptuous. It's a fun word to say! Vol-UP-tuOuS.)  
  
So Ron, Harry, and I finally went to sit down at the Gryffindor table. I saw some old friends like Lavender and what's-her-name and Ginny. Said hi to Dean and Seamus. I looked up at the staff table. Dumbledore was looking amused, as always. Flitwick was sitting ontop of a pile of cushions, and Hagrid was drinking as if there was no tomorrow, but in a dignified way. Sortof. Then I saw Snape glare at me. I was tempted to glare back but I decided to smile. He continued to glare.  
  
The doors of the Great Hall burst open and Professor McGonagall entered with a frightened group of first years trailing behind. Dumbledore said a few words of welcome and the Sorting Hat began to perform its song. Once it was finished, Professor stuck the Sorting Hat on the nervous heads and after everybody was sorted, food appeared on the plates and drink in the goblets. The Great Hall rang with the clamor of dishes and chatter of the students.  
  
(Mwahahaha! Time to torture the poor ickle firsties! Noo, I can't. I have to set a good example, blah blah blah. OMG. IS PANSY TRYING TO TOUCH MY MAN???)  
  
I shifted gaze from Harry to Draco on the other side of the room. Pansy had a firm grip on his arm and he was trying to shake her off. But his attempts to get rid of her only provoked Pansy more, so she kept leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. It was kind of amusing, to see Pansy desperately trying to attract attention to herself by acting like a total clutz. I got bored after a while and a wee bit annoyed, so I turned around and started talking to Seamus.  
  
(You know what? Irish guys aren't that bad..Seamus is kinda cute. And he's available. Sadly he doesn't have that hot-evil look like Malfoy's pulling off with effortless ease. Mmmmm good food.)  
  
Everybody got tired of pigging out. I felt like I was going to explode. BOOM! I walked up with Ron and Harry talking about stupid, pointless stuff that can't have been important because I can't remember any of it.  
  
"Phoenix claws," Harry yawned, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. Harry stepped inside, then me and Ron.  
  
"I'm tired and now I'm going to go to sleep. See you guys tomorrow," I yawned and walked upstairs to my dormitory. My big fat suitcase was on my bed and I was too tired to lift it off so I just kicked it and it fell. I hope I didn't have anything fragile in there. I changed to my pajamas and did all the necessary hygienic bedtime stuff like brush my teeth and washy face, etc.  
  
(I hope my schedule will be different. IT's always the same. Potions with evil Snape and Slytherins, Herbology with Sprout and her short termed memory and a mix of people. Mlah.)  
  
Overcome with drowsiness, I flopped over and was swept into a dream.  
  
  
  
"Oh Draco, I love you so!" I held him close to me.  
  
"Hermione, I feel the same about you!" He gazed into my eyes.  
  
"Draco, we have wasted so many years in this petty rivalry." A tear ran down my cheek.  
  
"I know, I am terribly sorry. Won't you EVER forgive me?" Draco wiped away my tear.  
  
"Oh yes! Draco, Kiss me!"  
  
Our lips were about to join when.  
  
"Hermione! How could you betray us like this?" Harry cried out. "I thought you loved ME!"  
  
"Um.Harry, you got it all wrong. It's Draco I love. I like you too."  
  
"How could you love our sworn enemy?" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well, he's pretty hot. I mean look at the BODY! His eyes, his hair, his nose.just everything! Have you even felt that six-pack??" I demanded.  
  
"Yes, I must admit I am quite the charmer," Draco said proudly, drawing himself up. "All my looks are inherited from my father."  
  
"Luscious Lucious!" Ron and Harry gasped.  
  
"Yep. Now where were we, Hermione, my love, my darling, my soul mate?" Draco turned to me once more.  
  
"Umm...wait, hold up. Lemme think for a sec. Oh yeah! Kiss me Draco, darling!"  
  
As we kissed, Ron and Harry bellowed, "YOU'VE PASSED THE POINT OF NO RETURN!!!"  
  
  
  
*****so watcha think? The part about "you've passed the point of no return" is from the phantom of the opera, which was neither thought up of, or written by me. Review!!!!!!!!! Please 


	2. Chapter 2

*******Pansy's POV*****  
  
Well, well, Well, somebody's interested in knowing a little secret about me. Alright, I'll tell you.  
  
My mum is a full-fledged witch. I take after her. Some people say I'm the spitting image of her. I never knew my REAL biological dad, but me mum was always rambling about how if she ever saw him again she'd use the killing curse on him. I say that's just not nice. But hey, if the man's a bastard, go ahead an' kill him!  
  
Her name is Serenity, which doesn't suit her at all. She's loud, passionate and has no respect for authority. I'm proud of her. She always told me she wanted her name to be something like Fate, but alas. My grandmum, a little squirt like my dad named her daughters Serenity, Chastity, Patience, and Joy. My aunt Chastity is a whore. My other aunt Patience has no tolerance for anything and my other aunt Joy is the most ornery woman I have ever met. My grandmum seems to lack choosing better names.  
  
Now, my step-dad is a nice, kindly, patient, Muggle doctor. Always making me sick. "Pansy, would you please take out the trash?" No! I mean, if he's asking me to do it then I got a right to say no, don't I? I call him Stad for short. Isn't it a cute nickname?  
  
One day my mum and dad were in the living room. My mum's voice drowned out my step-dad. He was saying something like, "She's too young, Serenity!"  
  
"TOO YOUNG? Bah, all you want to do is shelter the girl. She'll be fine. Pansy will handle it very well. Don't you worry your Muggle head off."  
  
My dad stepped out from the corner and saw me eavesdropping. He seemed surprised at first, but then recovered. "Pansy, there's something I'd like to tell you." He ushered me back into the living room. My mom was chugging some beer and my dad shot her a disapproving look.  
  
"What? You're gay?" I inquired innocently. My mom muffled her laughter, almost choking on the drink.  
  
"No! Be serious Pansy." He reprimanded gently.  
  
"Okay Stad, I'm serious," I plastered a look of childlike naivety onto my face.  
  
"I'm going to tell you that you are different from other girls."  
  
I snickered. "Dad, I already got the sex talk from mum."  
  
He looked flustered. "No, this is not about sexual reproduction. This is about YOU. Your biological father was an Animorph."  
  
"What the hell is an animorph?" I asked mum.  
  
"Well, an animorph---"  
  
"Animorphs are people that can change into animals by absorbing their DNA." Mum interrupted.  
  
"Isn't the word for that Animagus?" I wondered.  
  
"Nah, that's something completely different." Mum said.  
  
"Now I understand, since you couldn't have explained anything clearer. Great job Mum." I rolled my eyes at her and she burst out laughing. My dad looked meekly from her to me.  
  
"Fine. Animorphs, like I said, are people that can turn into animals by absorbing the DNA. All you have to do is touch the animal and focus for a couple of seconds to get the DNA. When you want to transform into that animal, you concentrate on that certain creature and you become it. As easy as that."  
  
"Wait.so I've had this power my whole life??? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME???"  
  
"Pretty much," my mom swished the beer around in the glass.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
(now I can use it at school to aggravate the little love triangle of Grangy, Potty, and Weasle. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
"But, there is one thing you must be careful about, Pansy." My father ventured.  
  
"What?" I snapped. He had interrupted my fiendish plans and train of thought.  
  
"You can only stay in morph for 2 hours. If you go past the limit, you won't be able to change back to your human self. You'll stay as that animal forever until you die."  
  
"Yeah, well. No worries Stad," I said breezily. "I'll always be responsible and time myself and not abuse the gift. Happy now?"  
  
(be responsible. BAH!)  
  
"I bought you a leotard," my mum held out a black leotard in both hands towards me. "You'll need to be wearing tight clothing when you morph so when you switch back, you'll be wearing some clothes."  
  
"Thanks Mum!" I shot her an appreciative look.  
  
"Do you want to practice morphing, Pansy?" Stad asked.  
  
"Nah. I think I'll get the hang of it later."  
  
  
  
I strolled through the narrow, cobblestone streets, weaving in and out of the crowd. I stopped every once in a while to check out some cool merchandise in one of the shops, but other than that, I was just wandering aimlessly for no apparent reason. Then I started whistling, to my own disgust..  
  
(What the hell?? Since when do I whistle? When was the last time I whistled?? Ugh.Ah.look..)  
  
I loomed over a small boy who was holding a frazzled looking kitten. It was a normal black cat, with sleek, clean fur, but it had very unusual eyes. Purple eyes. This was the one.  
  
"Hey kid!" I said with fake enthusiasm, blocking his path. I smiled to make myself seem like a nice, friendly, person.  
  
(God knows how much I hate sniveling children. But I need that cat's DNA!)  
  
He glanced at me warily and edged away. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."  
  
Ignoring what he said, I continued brightly, "So, what's the name of your precious kitten?"  
  
"Well, my dad calls him a foul feline, but I call him kitty."  
  
My smile deteriorated a bit. "Doesn't it have a proper name?"  
  
"Yup. Blacky."  
  
(not another stupid name PLEASE.)  
  
Keeping the grin hitched on my face I asked, "Could I pet Blacky?"  
  
"He doesn't like to be pet," the little boy warned.  
  
"You like to be pet, don't you, Blacky? Yes you do," I crooned. I stretched out my hand and softly rubbed the kitten's black fur. Blacky meowed and stared at me with his purple eyes, watching me carefully. "Nice kitty," I murmured, concentrating hard on obtaining Blacky's DNA. He meowed drowsily before he became silent and still. I was almost done when I felt a slight tugging. The boy was yanking the cat away from me.  
  
(Just 2 more seconds, damnit!...There, done.)  
  
"What have you done to Blacky?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter with Blacky. He'll reover if you just wait a bit," I snapped irritably. I was getting really sick of this kid.  
  
"YOU KILLED BLACKY!!" He sobbed.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have let you pet him! He wailed, clutching Blacky close to his chest. "And now he's DEAD because YOU killed him!!!" Blacky let out a strangled hiss and clawed at the boy's arms in an attempt to escape. The boy blinked.  
  
"Blacky?? YOU'RE ALIVE?? It's a miracle!" He hugged the kitten hard.  
  
(Now it's going to die of suffocation, poor cat.)  
  
I turned on my heel and walked away, a plan forming in my mind.  
  
  
  
(MWAHHAHAHAA. Time to set my plan into action! How the hell did Hermione get to talk to Draco before ME?? How can this be? Well, she won't be talking to him for long. He's mine, mine I say! I must fight for the love that exists between Draco and I. And I will begin by dragging him away from that filthy Mudblood.)  
  
I walked up to her, making sure to show off my curves. "Hermione, darling, how are you? Well, I hope my little cuddly-wuddly Drackie poo didn't hurt your feelings." I said sweetly, with a tinge of sarcasm. "I'll just free him from your hands, okay? Come Drackie. Let's go sit together at the Slytherin table." I grabbed hold of his arm and led him away.  
  
(Heheheh..take THAT Miss Granger! Oh crap, I'm getting googly-eyes..)  
  
"So.Draco.." I began. "How was your holiday?"  
  
"Relaxing."  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
(Go flirty me, go!)  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
(Know what? That's just cold. Cold and harsh. A big slap in the face. OH well, gotta get over it.)  
  
"I missed you Draco," I snuggled up close to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Let go."  
  
(Nice going, Panz.)  
  
"I never want to let you go Draco. Never.OUCH!"  
  
I fell over and hit my head against the bench. And that blasted Draco Malfoy was laughing. At ME!  
  
(He's not worth my time anymore, bastard. Sure, he's handsome, blonde, muscular, athletic..I think I'm melting from the hotness. But if I can't have him, that Granger girl won't get him either. I'll make it miserable for both of them. MWOHOHOHHOH)  
  
**** r&r people! thanks 


End file.
